Mobile telephones are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Such electronic devices may be associated with an electronic serial number (ESN), a stock keeping unit (SKU) number, and other identifying information. Mobile telephones and similar electronic/communications devices may be identified by servers with subscriber identifiers, device identifiers, or another type of identifier when requesting the servers for services.